Another kind of Handicap match
by Cosmmoe52
Summary: This time Dolph has someone in his corner, will this help or hinder him? (Here's a hint, its smut so yeah)


It had been a few weeks since, Dolph's "encounter" with the Shield, everything had quieted down and they hadn't decided to stop by for round two yet.

That hadn't stopped them from beating the living hell out of Christian, as some kind of weird statement to the visiting Hall Famer and Christians best friend, Edge. He had been medically cleared to compete but HHH had asked Dolph to spar with him just to make sure Christian was at 100%.

So there they were, in gym clothes, in the small training ring. And after hours, they had been fighting on and off, since the place had closed.

Christian seemed to be holding his own perfectly well, but then…

"Aww look both Blondies, it's like dinner, dessert and a show!" Dean's voice caused both men in the ring to freeze.

Dolph tensed, he turned, to his slight relief he only saw Dean and Seth. He stood straight and said to Christian,

"Why don't you get outa here man, I can handle these two." His voice hitched slightly, even without Roman there he didn't favor the thought of being alone with The Shield again. Christian hastily hopped out of the ring and retreated towards the other exit, Seth made a pass at him but Dolph placed himself in front of him. They hit the floor, Christian glanced back, Dolph gave him a smile and a reassuring wink.

Dean grabbed him by the hair and with Seth's help got him back in the ring, then they wrapped his arms up in the ropes.

"Did you miss us Ziggy?!" Seth sounded a bit too excited, "Oh and before you get bummed out, we DO have a surprise… AYE ROMAN!" The door Christian had just gone out opened, in walked Roman, a groaning Christian thrown over his shoulder.

"Did you have to spear him!? What, he didn't wanna come play." Seth reached out to help as Roman passed Christian under the ropes. Dolph began to thrash around desperately to help, but Dean pulled him back by his hair, and threw an arm around Dolph's neck, adding just enough pressure to make him gasp for breathe.

"Now, now Blondie relax." Dean placed his chin on Dolphs head. Seth sat cross-legged beside Christian, who was still limp. Roman quickly slipped his pants and underwear down, then did the same to Christian, moved to stand in front of Dolph. Dean moved his arm from Dolph's neck, to squeeze his mouth open.

"Alright now behave for Roman! Get him nice and slick." Dean said harshly into his ear, as Roman thrust forward to invade Dolph's mouth. Dolph gagged, trying to fight the reflex at such a large invasion. Not wanting to get them mad, he darted his tongue out and did as he was told. After a minute, and a few more choked gags from Romans rough movement, his mouth was empty, he slumped forward taking a deep breath of cool air. Roman moved back over, Christian was just regaining consciousness, Seth helped lift him into Roman's lap, then moved to sit next to Dolph, and Dean again pulled him up by his hair.

"Watch closely now Ziggy!" Seth smiled up at him. He looked over as Roman dropped Christian down onto him. Christians eyes went wide from the shock, tears slid down his cheeks, Roman let out a growl now being completely taken into Christian. Rolling forward he hitched Christian's legs over his shoulders, pinning him to the mat, he started roughly thrusting into him. Christian gasped in pain, Dolph thrashed against Dean trying to get over to them.

Dean pulled Dolph's head back roughly, and whispered in his ear, "If you don't stop struggling we'll take it as you want to take his place. Huh? Is that what you want?" Dolph went still, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pained noise's coming from the middle of the ring. Roman came with a roar, pulling out he left Christian a curled up mass. Dean untwisted the ropes, Dolph launched forward, moving to touch Christian, then pulling his hand back, only to rest it on his shoulder. He flinched as someone bent down beside him, he glared over his shoulder, Seth an inch from him.

"Ziggy, now that we got him all lubed up, it's your turn to feel good." He motioned down at Christian. A whimper pushed from his lips, and he looked up at Dolph, who looked down at him, horrified. "Come on Ziggy," Seth whined, "Look at him, he looks so sexy, and didn't you like his voice? If you don't want your turn, us three could alwa…" A fist stung his cheek, throwing him off balance and onto the mat. He looked up, Dolph crouched defensively between him and Christian. He began to stand, when a huge arm wrapped around his throat, he was pulled up and back by the neck.

"Wrong choice pretty boy!" Roman said loudly, Dean pulled Seth up and they closed in on Christian.

"No! Get away fro…" Roman flexed causing Dolph to go silent, Seth was holding Christian on his knees by the arms.

"Only one way to save him Blondie." Dean got right in his face.

"I can't do that to him." He looked over, Dean opened his mouth to respond, when they all heard a mumble. Everyone turned as Seth reached down to lift Christian's face, "You gotta speak up Hun, we can't hear you." Seth pulled him to his feet, keeping his head up. Christian, turned his eyes to meet Dolph's, and forced himself to smile, "It's ok Dolph… It's ok." Christian's voice sounded heavy. Roman dropped Dolph, at the same time. Dolph crawled over to him, he cradled his face, bent over. "I'm so sorry Christian, please forgive me for this, but I'm.. I mean I'm already… hard. "He almost blushed. Christian, looked away, then slowly rolled over, his butt in the air.

"Ahaha. What a slut, you look so dirty Christian, trying to temp Dolph with your ass." Dean said from across the ring, the other two chuckled.

Dolph was a lot more gentle with him. He started slow and gradually speeding up until he found a rhythm that didn't cause Christian pain. He actually sounded like he was kind of enjoying it. Dolph didn't last long, he pulled out, trying to be polite. "Not bad, but a bit boring, aww look Chrissie got a boner now." Dean had spoken as all three men towered over them now, "I think I'll help him with that!" He grabbed Christian and dragged him to the other side of the ring.

During this, Roman pulled Dolph into his lap, gently nipping at his neck, Seth took it upon himself to lick Dolph clean. From his spot in Roman's lap he could feel Roman's erection pushed against his butt. All this attention got Dolph hard faster than he felt comfortable with. Seth smiled at his handiwork, "He's all ready!" He smiled over Dolph's shoulder resting his chin there, Roman leaned down and they shared a short kiss.

Meanwhile, Dean had Christian on his back, in a 69 position.

"I wonder if you can do better than Blondie did last time?. Hmm? Did your boyfriend Edge train you to suck like a true champion?!"To help make his point he leaned forward and teasingly ran his tongue across the smaller man's head. Gasping Christian squirmed a bit, scared of what would happen if he disobeyed. Instead of waiting to see how long before he got mad, Christian swiftly deep-throated Dean, catching him off guard, causing him to moan loudly.

"So that's how were gonna play this?" Dean's voice was heavy as Christian could in fact suck like a champion. Not wanting to be shown up he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Roman had Dolph on his hands and knees, taking him from behind, his hand laced into his hair, holding his face up. Seth knelt in front of him, taking full advantage of Dolph's mouth, each time Dolph moaned, it sent a wave of pleasure through Seth. Dolph almost jumped when Roman grabbed his hand and guided it to his own erection, it was clear he wanted him to jerk himself off.

The first to cum was Christian, Dean moved back wiping his lips and smirking down at him. Next was Seth, who grabbed Dolph, forcing him to swallow. Then Dean, Dolph, and finally Roman who rode his orgasm as long as he could.

The Shield quickly redressed, leaving the two blondes in the ring leaning against each other everyone was exhausted.

As they exited the room, Dean grabbed his cell, opened recent texts and typed "Thanks for the fun. Maybe next time you can set something up for us with the always arrogant Punk." *Message Sent HHH Cell*

**Sorry I lost inspiration towards the end and did the best I could :)**


End file.
